


Cipher's Spy

by EclipseStoryWritter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Bill Cipher, Demon Deals, F/M, Foreshadowing, Human bill, I own nothing but my oc and how she interacts with the timeline, Other, Overpowered Oc, Triangle Bill Cipher, demon OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter
Summary: A fan girl of Gravity Falls commits the ultimate act of fangirlisim by shaking Bill Ciphers hand. She is then placed in a world of mystery, adventure and insanity in a new body with an altered way of thinking. How will she cope with the sudden changes? Well what better way than scheme, plot and conspire with everyone's favorite Dorito Chip.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction. So I hope you all enjoy, and I welcome constructive criticism to help me better my work.

Fan-girls pov

I am an absolute fan of Gravity Falls. I’ve watched all the episodes, minnie-episodes, and film theory I could get my hands on. That is to say, everything. I thought I knew the show inside and out so in the ultimate act of Fangirlism I ...shook Bill Ciphers hand. Well not his  _ actual _ hand, his statues hand. And that was the start of a great adventure. I thought I knew everything, but that one act proved that there was still LOTS of mystery left to discover in concerns to Gravity Falls. The moment I touched the statues hand the world lost its color. As everything faded to black, white, and grey, and the statue of Bill began floating and became a very vibrant yellow.  A familiar voice echoed through the still air.

“WELL, WELL, WELL,  **WELL** ! What do we have here? Someone willing to make a deal? So what do you want Wavern? Power, fame, fortune, you name it and I’ll give it to you, all you have to do is perform a small FAVOR for me in return.”

On the outside I looked shocked, but on the inside I was squealing like Dipper would after getting a complement from the author. As I tried to compose myself I stuttered.

“Your Bill Cipher.”

“Yep”

“And you want to make a deal with me.”

“That's what I just said. Get with the program kid.”

“Why me though, there were plenty of other people who shook your statue's hand before me. I would think you'd have made a deal with the first and not the hundredth something or other?”

“Think of it as luck of the draw. I only possessed this statue when  _ you _ shook its hand. Therefore your the first to hear my offer.”

“What do you want? Maybe I can form my wish based off of that since I literally don't know what to wish for.”

“Sure. You see IQ has been getting secretive lately, and has been hiding from my eye. So I need someone to watch him and report to me what they find. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?” Bill stretched out his hand in anticipation, awaiting my answer. Like the sane, logical person I am I took a deep breath and replied.

“Yes, YES **YES**! Of course I want to make a deal with  _ THE Bill Cipher! _ ” I pulled out a small blue notebook that I carried everywhere. “You need a spy, I'd love too. But sense I need a way to survive Gravity Falls I want you to turn me into one of the characters I've written about in this notebook. Yet all of my knowledge and memories will stay in place. I'll even let you choose the character.” if he had a mouth Bill would have grinned as his hand lit up in blue flames. I didn't hesitate for a second as a reached out and shook his hand.

“DEAL! Now let's see here…” he snapped and my notebook appeared in his hand. “Hummm….these are interesting character designs you have here. A shape shiftier, an elvin fairy, even a few wizards… oh what's this, it looks interesting. OK from now on you'll be this shadow demon, Eclipse ShadowWalker, acting as my spy. So let's get going!” Another snap of his fingers and I felt an unbearable pain, like all my molecules were burning, before I blacked out. Bills insane laughter filling my ears.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipse meets Ford for the first time. Enough said.

**Eclipse POV**

     My head pounded as I open my eyes. I looked around to find myself in a small clearing in a forest. My head remained fuzzy for a few moments before it cleared and memories came rushing back. The statue, the mindscape, Bill, the deal… “THE DEAL!” My eyes widened as I woke up fully. “Did that...really happen?” I reached over to grab my notebook from where it sat next to me. “Let's see…” I rifled through the pages until I found Eclipse ShadowWalker’s page. There was a small sticky note attached to it that said.

                        _Congratulations on obtaining your new job. I'll be watching you. I can’t wait to see what you can do. See you in the mindscape! -Bill Cipher_

“Huh. So it really did happen.” I looked down to the character description.

_Name: Eclipse ShadowWalker_

_Spices: Shadow Demon Looks: long blood red hair. Pale white skin. Violet eyes. Age 16._

_Abilities: immortal ( cannot age or die as her body can heal itself/reform so long as she still has a soul). Can manipulate/speak to/ command/ travel through the shadows. Has three forms, a human form. A black dragon form (that can grow and shrink to any size she wants), and a mix of both forms to make her demon form. Can make demonic deals. Can be summoned. Can travel through different dimensions at will. Heightened senses and enhanced strength/ demonic strength. She can sing with the voice of a siren._

_Weakness: can still feel pain. She is cold blooded so extremely cold temperatures will make her drowsy and fall asleep._

_Other: daughter of death. Mistress of shadows. Diet consists of blood, souls and negative emotions/energy ( she can eat regular food but it does nothing to clench her hunger or thirst) Can play the violin, guitar and piano._

Putting the book away, I looked at my shadow. “Shadow, what happened when I passed out?” I was quite surprised when my shadow actually answered.

“Bill transported us to another dimension, Mistress.” I raised an eyebrow,

“Mistress?”

“Well you are the Mistress of Shadows. We are yours to command.” My shadow responded in a hissing voice I knew only I could hear. I blinked. So Bill kept his end of the deal. I guess it's time to keep my end. Standing I brushed off the dirt from my clothes. I sighed in annoyance. My usually purple hoodie was practically brown and my pants had been torn from the knees down. It seemed the only article of clothing that wasn't dirty or damaged was the dragon necklace I wore everywhere.

“Well then, time to meet IQ.” I took a deep breath and I announced in my most commanding voice, “Shadows of the forest. Point me in the direction of Stanford Pines!” In response the shadows shifted into arrows and pointed me towards the mountains. I frowned. “This may take awhile…”

“You know you can fly right?” My Shadow asked sarcastically.

“WAIT WHAT!”

“You have like, two other forms with wings. Yes you can fly.” I'm certain my shadow just rolled her eyes. My eye twitched, my shadow was totally giving me sass. That... was unexpected.

“And how pray tell, am I supposed to even change into said forms? I’m still new to this whole shadow demon thing if you hadn't noticed.” My shadow examined her nails disinterestedly and shrugged.

“Instinct. Obviously.”

“You are no help.” I deadpanned. Sighing, I decided to give it a try. I closed my eyes and focused. What happened next is hard to describe. It was like I had a mild toothache and some sore muscles as my body started changing. My teeth sharpened, large black wings formed on my shoulder blades and a long whip like tail with a pointed end appeared. My clothes also had altered themselves to fit my new limbs accordingly. Now, if I had horns and a pitchfork I’d look like a stereotypical demon. I stopped focusing before I could completely change into a dragon. “Huh. What do you know. You were right shadow.”I felt a little crushed by this realization that my shadow apparently knows more than me. “You know, as a reward how about I give you a name.”

“A name?”

“Yes, a name. I can’t just call you my shadow all the time. It gets redundant.” I stopped and thought for a moment. “How about Shade. Short for Shadow.”

“Sure, whatever.” the newly named Shade replied flippantly. I ignored her attitude as I gave my wings a few test flaps. It seems that not only could I instinctively change but I could also instinctively use my new appendages. So without further fanfare I took to the skies, following where the shadow arrows pointed. Soon, I arrived at the entrance of a cave. With the shadows directing me inside, I shifted back to human form and ventured in.

“Let’s hope Ford hasn’t gotten himself in too much trouble.”

**3rd person POV**

Ford was currently all tied up, literally. He had somehow gotten stuck in the web of a spider-lady and he was struggling to free himself. Sadly the sticky webbing prevented him from reaching his machete and the spider-lady could return any minute. Ford was near desperate as he struggled against his confines. “Hi there!” a cheery voice interrupted his struggles. He looked up to find a young girl casually standing in front of him like there was nothing wrong. “Need help?” the girl raised an eyebrow as if annoyed. The girl was not expecting Ford’s reaction however.

“YOU! YOUR THE SPIDER-LADY AREN'T YOU! YOUR HERE TO MAKE ME INTO YOUR NEXT MEAL! LET ME TELL YOU, I'LL NOT BE EASY TO EAT! I'LL…”

“ WOH! WOH! Calm down mister. Last I checked I wasn't a spider ANYTHING!” She paused for a moment in thought. “ Well unless you count me being a fan of Spider-man, then I guess you can call me a spider fan.” She shook her head of the stray thought. “Anyway, would you like some help? If I were you I'd rather NOT become some giant spiders next meal.”

“FINE! My machete is stuck in the web just next to me. Use it to cut me out of here. And HURRY! There's no telling when the creature will be back!” Ford voiced out slightly panicked. The girl then made quick work of the web tangling Ford.

“There. Now let's get going. I'd rather not meet the spider big enough to spin that web.” The two then hurried out of the cave and through the woods.

“Let's go to my place. We'll be safe there to talk without anyone listening in or anything attacking us.” Ford said while nervously glancing around. They swiftly traveled through the woods to a cabin located in a small clearing. As soon as they were inside Ford proceeded to lock the door. The girl gave him a strange look when he locked about thirteen different locks before he seemed satisfied that they were safe. Ford led her to what looked like a living room. It was hard to tell really. There was gadgets and gizmos lying everywhere and the couch was barely visible among all the technology. The girl did her best to sit down without touching anything as Ford grabbed a pen, notebook and some sort of golden retainer. He handed the girl the retainer. “Put these on. I want to ask you some questions.” The girl looked at the retainer skeptical.

“Why would I need to put these on to answer some questions?” Ford looked up from the notebook he was writing in.

“Its to guarantee you tell the truth. Don’t worry they're clean.”The girl reluctantly put the retainer on. “Now then. What's your name?”

“Eclipse ShadowWalker.”

“Are you human” Eclipse gave him a confused look while she answered.

“I was born and raised human.” she bit her tongue to keep from completing that answer. Ford however, didn’t seem to notice.

“Finally, why are you here in Gravity Falls?” Eclipse relaxed and smiled.

“The ultimate act of Fangirlism. Someone famous back home was known to have been to Gravity Falls. Any fan-girl that could, would obviously visit at some point in their lives.” As Ford took down some notes Eclipse spat out the retainer in disgust before placing it as far away from herself as possible. “Hey, you know my name now but I don’t know yours. Care to share?” Ford stopped writing.

“Oh. My apologies. I’m Stanford Pines, but you can call me Ford.”

“Nice to meet you Ford.”Eclipse said with a smile. “Do you know of anywhere I can stay? I’ve decided that I’ll stay in town for awhile. It seems like in interesting place.” She paused in thought for a moment. “On that note. Do you know of anywhere I can get a job? A little man with a pointed white hat ran off with my wallet earlier.” Ford stopped what he was doing completely and contemplated. Sighing, he replied,

“You can stay with me if you like. I could hire you as an assistant of sorts. You could help my partner and I with our research. And I could give you room, board and an allowance.” He looked resigned and tired as he continued. “Without any money I doubt you could afford a room in the Gravity Falls hotel. My offer will most likely be the best option for you. So what do you say?” Eclipse smiled kindly and offered a hand.

“Thank you Ford. I’d say you have yourself a deal.” They shook hands to seal the deal, no demonic fire involved, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism always welcome.


	3. Settling In

I stared up at the giant baby in front of me. “How did I get myself in the situation?”

_“OH I don’t know, maybe decide it was a good idea to make sand castles out of time sand.”_ Shade replied sarcastically.

“I didn’t know what it was…” I grumbled as I crossed my arms in annoyance.

“SILENCE CRIMINAL!” one of the officers yelled as he pointed his gun at my back. Now you may be wondering how I got myself in this situation. You also may be wondering why I’m breaking the fourth wall. Well I’ll tell you.

As for the fourth wall, I believe that sense Gravity Falls was just a cartoon back in my original dimension but is real in this dimension, it goes without saying that it is entirely possible that my life in this dimension is a fanfiction of some sort in another completely different dimension. So I vowed to myself that I would break the fourth wall whether my theory is correct or not, just to be safe.

As for how I got myself in this situation in the first place, it all started this morning when I woke up. Ford had decided to let me use the day to get settled in. He gave me the attic so I wouldn’t have to sleep on the couch again then he sent me to the town to get any supplies I’d need. He even gave me his wallet to pay for my things, seriously who gives a teenager their money without thinking of the possible consequences? Apparently Ford does. He ether must be way more trusting than the show portrayed him or he thinks all teens are as responsible as he was when he was a teen. I'm leaning more towards the second option. He's lucky I was a somewhat responsible adult before I made a deal with Bill that made me eternally sixteen.

At the mattress store a got one large bed that could split into two smaller beds for practically nothing due to it not being the most popular bedding and they were trying to get rid of it. After that I got several different outfits at the mall for every occasion I could think of, hiking, sleeping, partying, end of the world via nuclear war, things like that. The final things I got were a metal bucket and a bag of marbles. Those two items are essential to living the perfect life. I need the bucket to hold my list and I need the marbles so I know I have them and won't lose them. I know this sounds strange to you but it seems perfectly logical to me. Anyway, it was during my little shopping trip that I discovered that the shadows can do more than speak and change their form. Apparently they can also take things from our realm and store them in the shadow realm. It got me wondering what else shadows could do.

So after I finished shopping I went into the woods to practice. As I sat in a small clearing I closed my eyes to think of what to ask the shadows. _“ whisper, whisper, whisper….”_ They murmured continuously. My eye twitched in annoyance.

‘How did I not realize how talkative the shadows were?’

_“You just haven't been paying attention to your surroundings.”_ Shade answered my thoughts.

“Did I say that out loud?”

_“No I'm your shadow.”_ Shade explained while examining her nails. _“As my caster, anything you think of and everything you know, I know as well”_ She crossed her arms as if amused before continuing. _“Shadows don't have a three dimensional form naturally. As such we don't have a max on brain storage ether. And because of our unlimited brain capacity, the fact that hardly anyone can speak the shadow language and shadows love to gossip, we know nearly everything.”_

“Nearly, everything?” I asked numbly.

My brain died. Error… Eclipse Shadowwalker rebutting… please stand by.

Shade seemed even more amused when she replied in a know it all attitude. _“Yes nearly everything. Everywhere a shadow exist whatever its caster knows they know and they share it with other shadows. Sometimes even across the multidimensional universe.”_

“Aaaaa. Give me a moment to process this information Shade.”

Needing to do something with my hands I turned to the sandy patch beside me. I ignored the purple glow the sand emitted as I absentmindedly piled it into a small hill. The sand slowly developed a cylinder shape as my hands expertly packed it in place. I didn't notice the low whining sound behind me until I heard yelling.

“PUT THE TIME SAND DOWN CRIMINAL!” I turned to see a large man in a time police outfit pointing a charged gun at me. “Well this day just got interesting” I muttered in exasperation as I raised my hands above my head. That's how I ended up arrested by the time police and judged by the big baby himself.

 

“YOUR PUNISHMENT IS, GLOBNAR!!!” Said baby yelled out my punishment, wait WHAT! I was so busy telling you all about how I got into this situation I forgot to pay attention to my situation. Oh well, guess I'm stuck playing Globnar. Wish me luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. And for the cliffhanger. Writers block is a disease all writers catch at some point. Any one know of a cure?

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who say that there is NOTHING SANE about making a deal with Bill Cipher, let me remind you, sense When are fan-girls EVER sane or logical?


End file.
